


Дом, в котором жил Гейл

by Vinogradnyi_Lys



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinogradnyi_Lys/pseuds/Vinogradnyi_Lys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Дом, в котором жил Гейл<br/>Автор:  Виноградный лис<br/>Бета:  LiDoLina<br/>Пейринг: Рэнди/Гейл, Дом<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Размер: мини (1663 слова)<br/>Категория: RPS<br/>Жанр: драма<br/>Статус: закончен<br/>Дисклеймер: кроме самого текста всё не моё<br/>Отношение к критике: приемлю только конструктивную критику<br/>От автора: Я понятия не имею, где жил Гейл во время съёмок QAF. Не знаю, как объяснить то, что получилось… Оно откуда-то пришло и чёрными буковками поселилось на вордовском листе. Есть подозрение, что здесь замешана душа. Это что-то вроде медитации… Как-то так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом, в котором жил Гейл

Когда они жили в Торонто… Когда они жили в Торонто и снимались в нашумевшем сериале, Гейл арендовал Дом. Дом был небольшим и совершенно непретенциозным, на самом-то деле. Вряд ли бы кто-то смог догадаться, что здесь живёт актёр. Никакого сходства с лофтом Брайана Кинни, дорогого шика и функционального удобства, нет. Только уют и тепло. Гейлу нравилось возвращаться сюда после выматывающих съёмок и, развалившись в широком кресле со стаканом виски, вслушиваться в звуки… Дом, казалось, дышал. Тихий скрип и едва слышные шорохи выдавали в нём пульсацию жизни, Харольду это нравилось. Иногда он усаживался на пороге и прижимался щекой к тёплому дереву, вглядываясь в горизонт. А порой, потушив свет, медленно бродил из комнаты в комнату, погружённый в собственные мысли. Это успокаивало.

Дому тоже нравился его новый Хозяин. Заселившись, он не стал всё изменять, внося ненужные новшества, он не собирал у себя шумные компании, не был грязнулей или, наоборот, чрезмерным педантом. Чуть задумчивый, ласковый человек, который жил своей собственной жизнью, проявляя уважение к месту, где проводил ночи и выходные дни. Такими обычно бывают кошки, но Дом уже основательно подзабыл, когда кошка в последний раз обитала в нём. В таких случаях он обычно грешил на собственную старость.

Прошло чуть больше года, когда Дом начал замечать, что его человек всё чаще бывает чем-то расстроен. Тягучее спокойствие, всегда исходившее от него, постепенно сменилось нервозностью. Это было неправильно. Время ускользало в небытие, а человек так и не обретал своё прежнее душевное равновесие. Виски и марихуана уже не были привычкой ленивого сибарита, они вдруг превратились в средство забвения. Ветер всё чаще задувал в неплотно закрытые двери и окна, по Дому гуляли сквозняки, а с подтекающего на кухне крана срывались капли, разбиваясь с жалобным гулом о раковину. Дом зябко ёжился и натужно скрипел, а человек всё плотнее кутался по ночам в тёплое одеяло.  
На исходе осени, когда зима уже заглядывала в окна, замораживая их своим ледяным дыханием, в дверь постучали. В общем-то, такое случалось и раньше, но в этот раз Дом почему-то не мог дождаться, пока Хозяин откроет дверь... 

\- Рэнди? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Давай поговорим…  
Гейл отходит в сторону, впуская своего посетителя.  
\- Рэндс, я устал и хочу спать, извини, но вряд ли у нас много времени на разговоры.  
Рэнди только молчит в ответ. Он медленно разматывает шарф, глядя куда-то за спину Гейлу.  
\- Окно.  
\- Что?  
\- Окно плохо закрыто.  
Юный гость быстро шагает на кухню, захлопывает раму и, оглядевшись, тянется к чайнику.  
\- Как ты смотришь на то, что я здесь похозяйничаю немного?  
Чуть пришаркивая ногами, Харольд добредает до стула и опускается на него.  
\- Делай что хочешь, мне всё равно.

Через пятнадцать минут на столе стоят две чашки ароматного чая и тарелка с тостами. Опустившись на соседний с Харольдом стул, Рэнди касается устало опущенного плеча Гейла.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить. Я хочу объяснить тебе всё.  
Гейл поднимает голову, глядя прямо в голубые глаза.  
\- Ты мне всё достаточно ясно объяснил. Мистеру Харрисону нужен партнёр, который не боится, что на него укажут пальцем, крича во всё горло «педик». Я не такой. И никогда таким не буду. Надо думать, вопрос закрыт, - Харольд отдёргивает пальцы от горячей чашки. - Что ты здесь забыл, Рэнди? У тебя есть твой прекрасный голубой мир, а мне в нём не место. Я слишком лицемерен для того, чтобы быть допущенным в него.  
\- Не говори так…  
Когда отчаяние захлёстывает Рэнди, он перестаёт думать о том, какими последствиями могут обернуться его же собственные поступки. Харрисон за шею притягивает к себе Гейла и приникает к его губам, а в перерывах между поцелуями шепчет, как сильно скучал и сколько раз не решался подойти. Пальцами правой руки Рэнди не перестаёт теребить кончики волос Харольда, и эта ласка сильнее сближает их друг с другом, заставляя придвигаться теснее. Гейл странно чувствует себя, он всё больше расслабляется и выпускает инициативу из рук, подаётся вслед за движениями Рэнди и нисколько не сопротивляется тому, что Харрисон мягко подталкивает его в сторону спальни.  
\- Пойдём…

Чувствуя, как твёрдый член растягивает его, скользя всё глубже, Гейл пытается отстраниться. Это слишком. Нет, правда, слишком! Дело даже не в боли, её можно перетерпеть, но… Рэнди сейчас… Там. Так глубоко внутри, что ближе уже некуда. Эй, кто-нибудь, прекратите эту пытку!  
\- Гейл? – тёплые руки ласково гладят спину Харольда, стремясь снять напряжение. - Я знаю, это непросто... Не надо, не зажимайся. Попробуй научиться доверять мне…  
Гейл честно пытается расслабиться, вслушиваясь в успокаивающие интонации в голосе Рэнди, следя за собственными ощущениями… Мерные неторопливые толчки каждый раз заставляют мышцы живота Харольда сокращаться, поджимаясь. Вперёд – всё тело подбирается в попытке оттолкнуть чуждую ему плоть, назад – наступает облегчение, но тянущее ощущение не даёт забыть о том, что через секунду… Неотвратимость происходящего притупляет эмоции, Гейл отпускает себя и подчиняется нарастающему крещендо. Рэнди обхватывает рукой его член и, набирая темп, ласкает. Сердце бешено колотится, тело дрожит, и совершенно неожиданно для себя Харольд понимает, что движется в такт бёдрам партнёра, стремясь получить больше. 

Ещё, чтобы разрушить, наконец, барьер из ложного стыда. Ещё, чтобы научиться принимать Рэнди, позволяя ему вести. Ещё, чтобы понять, каково это, когда отдаёшься другому, выказывая свои чувства… Затруднённое дыхание вырывается сквозь зубы, стоны вскоре сливаются в один непрекращающийся скулёж. Блядски дискомфортно: Гейл на четвереньках, распяленный блондинистым мальчишкой, раскрытый перед ним, выстанывающий своё наслаждение… Бабочка, наколотая на булавку. Харольд трясёт головой, отгоняя образ, и вдруг взрывается в оргазме, сильными горячими струями выплёскиваясь в ладошку Рэнди. Сквозь отголоски собственного постыдного удовольствия он чувствует, как Харрисон выскальзывает из него, оставляя после себя ощущение пустоты, как по бёдрам текут тёплые дорожки… Рэнди нежно направляет, помогая улечься на спину, и обтирает Гейла простынёй.  
\- Наверное, не надо было, - Харрисон смущён и подавлен, он неловко приподнимается, потянувшись за одеждой, когда его останавливает сильная рука.  
\- Останься со мной.  
Гейл отворачивается, утыкаясь носом в подушку, и замирает, чувствуя, как Рэнди осторожно обнимает его со спины.  
\- Доброй ночи, Гейл.  
Этой ночью Гейл не кутается в одеяло, он слушает тишину, ощущая тепло другого человека. Проваливаясь в сон, Харольд не испытывает ничего, кроме долгожданного умиротворения.

Всё налаживается, словно само собой: Хозяин Дома оттаивает, становится мягким, чуть ленивым и неторопливым, он теперь часто улыбается, а Дом светлеет и согревается вслед за ним. В кухне появляется набор новых ярких кружек, старый хлам в подвале исчезает, уступая место рабочим инструментам и верстаку. Юный гость, послуживший всему причиной, всё чаще появляется, он всюду суёт любопытный нос и смеётся, заражая позитивным настроением своего старшего товарища. Они вместе дурачатся, смотрят футбольные матчи и фильмы, репетируют сцены и иногда выбираются по вечерам в бары, возвращаясь чуть пьяными, но счастливыми. 

Гейл возится с дверцей платяного шкафа, орудуя отвёрткой и тихо насвистывая незамысловатую мелодию.  
\- Ты никогда не думал о том, что будет, когда всё закончится?  
\- Будет ужин. И душ. И спаааааать, - Гейл мягко улыбается, поворачиваясь лицом к Рэнди.  
Харрисон плюхается прямо на пол у ног Харольда и смотрит на него снизу вверх.  
\- Я имел в виду съёмки. Они ведь когда-то завершатся. Брайан и Джастин расстанутся, а нам придётся разъехаться в разные города.  
Гейл замирает на несколько секунд.  
\- А с чего ты взял, что они расстанутся?  
\- Не свадьбу же им играть, в самом деле. Эта связь заранее была обречена. Нездоровая привязанность Джастина, болезненное эго Кинни – это убьёт любые отношения. Ты так не думаешь?  
\- Ээээ, нет.  
Харольд опускается на пол позади Рэнди и обнимает его за плечи, зарываясь носом в светлые волосы.  
\- Я думаю, что их любовь настоящая.  
\- Да. Но это ведь не отменяет того факта, что…  
Рукой Гейл поворачивает лицо мальчишки к себе и ласково целует.  
\- Это отменяет всё.  
После ужина Харольд тянет Рэнди на себя и спрашивает:  
\- Не уйдёшь сегодня?  
\- Я скоро забуду, как выглядит моя квартира. Нет, - Харрисон широко улыбается и ластится, словно большой котёнок, подставляясь под широкие загорелые ладони Гейла. Добираясь до спальни «паровозиком», они так и не размыкают рук.

Годы быстро улетают прочь, отношения Гейла и Рэнди становятся всё более неровными. Чем дальше, тем больше они напоминают катание на американских горках. И вот, спустя три года, Харрисон собирает свои нехитрые пожитки, стискивает плечи Харольда в судорожном объятии и, виновато оглядываясь напоследок, закрывает за собой словно бы нехотя поддающуюся дверь. Он делает выбор в пользу постоянства.

Несмотря на солнечные дни, Дом стоит погружённым в тень. Пространство вокруг как бы смыкается, образуя футляр. А вскорости Хозяина начинают посещать женщины. Милые, забавные, они не остаются надолго. Пара ночей, исполненных страстью, и красавицы бесследно исчезают, уступая место следующим. Один раз даже заходит мужчина. Высокий, чуть нагловатый и уверенный в себе. В этот вечер Хозяин Дома стонет особенно громко, а наутро долго стоит под душем, будто хочет смыть с себя невидимую чужому глазу грязь.

Поток незнакомцев иссякает, когда Гейл понимает, что боль невозможно заглушить случайными связями. Он всё ещё чувствует Рэнди. Нет, речь не о вынужденных прикосновениях на съёмках, Харольд часто ощущает ласковые, почти невесомые касания, когда остаётся один и закрывает глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания. Всё, что окружает его: мебель, посуда, одежа, личные вещи, - всё хранит в себе частичку тепла светловолосого мальчика, в которого Гейл по-прежнему влюблён. Однажды ночью, накануне Рождества и зимнего хиатуса, когда за окном хлопьями падает снег, Харольд долго молча сидит на кухне, листая газету, как вдруг на неё падают капли. Всего несколько капель влаги, которые расплываются уродливыми пятнами, корёжа бумагу. Закрыв лицо руками, Гейл сидит так какое-то время, потом встряхивает головой и уходит в спальню. 

Пятилетние съёмки подходят к концу, и на исходе этого срока, когда все вещи уже упакованы в чемоданы, в Доме опять появляется юный гость. Он долго-долго разговаривает с Хозяином Дома, держа того за руку. Мягко прикасается к лицу, плечам, гладит и говорит что-то так тихо, что и не разобрать вовсе. Утро они встречают вместе, тесно вжавшись друг в друга на постели. 

Проходит два дня, Рэнди так и не появляется, зато большая машина увозит всё то, что принадлежало Гейлу Харольду, оставляя Дом опустевшим. Сам Харольд в последний раз обходит комнаты, чуть дольше, чем нужно, задерживаясь в каждой. Закрывая за собой входную дверь, он медлит на пороге, раскуривая одну за другой сигареты. После, уже стоя перед окнами внезапно помрачневшего, будто обветшавшего ещё сильнее Дома, Гейл вспоминает проведённые в нём годы, вздохнув, поводит плечами и разворачивается. Он уходит, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться.


End file.
